Nami Hasse
Nami Hasse (ナミ・ハッセー, Nami Hassē) is a young girl who was believed that she committed suicide and went to hell. There she was picked by the shinigami Ponzol, who loves taking sinners who have committed suicides, but Kucabara became her lawyer and proved her innocence and she was resurrected. Appearance Nami is a young girl in school uniform. She have a long dark hair. Personality She is very sweet and kind girl, ready to help anyone. Prove of her kindness is that during winter she gave her coat to a homeless man in order to warm himself. She likes planting apple trees, even saying that if the world ends tomorrow, she will still plant an apple tree today. Plot Nami was first seen in the train station, where she saw a young boy playing after the yellow line and tried to tell him to not stand that close to the rails, since it's dangerous. But the boy pushed her, saying that she was a stranger and she fell on the train tracks, where she was hit and killed by the train. The next moment she found herself in the Event Horizon, wondering where she is. There she saw Kucabara, who told her who he is and where is she and telling her that while going home, she committed suicide. She told Kucabara that it was an accident and she went close to the tracks to protect a young boy. Kucabara then asked her, why in a such cold weather, she wasn't wearing any coat, but she told him that she don't remember. Kucabara then told her that he is a lawyer and asked her to sign a contract with him and he will prove her innocence. Nami quickly realized that he will want the dark matter as payment and Kucabara tried to call Bchuler to come and pretend to be a shinigami, but Nami was able to hear him and asked him for what cosplay he talks about, but Kucabara nervous told her that he said he wanted to try to cosplay someday. But instead of Bchuler, a real shinigami came, who quickly hit Kucabara. The shinigami told Nami that he specialize in sinners who have committed suicide, Nami tried to run, but using his devil plant powers, he was able to caught her without a problem and killed her, saying that the good side of the sinners is that no matter how you kill them, they regenerate to their original form. Kucabara told him to stop, waiting for Bchuler to escape with her, but after Ponsol realized this, he was able to quickly stop them with his devil plants. He then showed Kucabara that Nami is missing her ring and due to her despair she committed suicide, but she told him that it was because she wanted to help a boy, which angried the shinigami for talking and killed her again. Kucabara got really angry and attacked the devil plants and was able to free Nami and take her. He told Ponzol that he will prove Nami's innocence, but Ponzol got annoyed and started attacking them. While they were dodging his attacks, the Kucabara dropped the stuff from his backpack, along with the contract. Then Nami jumped down and got it, she asked Kucabara if she needs to sign it only and he replied yes, but then realized that only those near it will be transferred to the human world, so they quickly tried to get close to her along with Bchuler. They were transferred in a park that Nami often visits and she fall into small pond. Seen her wet, Kucabara blushed and gave her his coat. They decided to start and search the innocent item, but Nami had no memories of what happened. She even started crying that she is stupid, but Kucabara was able to calm her down. But then Nami remembered why she was wearing light clothes, but was interrupted by Ponzol, who was able to follow them in the human world. While Kucabara stayed to fight with Ponzol, Bchuler escaped along with Nami. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sinner Category:Humans